


Когда заскучаешь

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: У Тони осталось очень мало времени. И у него есть последнее задание для Питера.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



— О, привет, Пит!

Паркер стоял и не мог вымолвить ни слова, тяжело задышав. 

— Что? — нахмурился Тони, а потом до него дошло. — О, нет, нет, я еще не настолько плох. Мне просто нравится кататься на них.

В доказательство своих слов Тони с уверенностью трюкача принялся балансировать на одном большом колесе кресла-каталки. Ужас, сжавший желудок Питера узлом, постепенно ушел, сменившись тяжелой, давящей на плечи тоской и крохотной радостью предстоящего ухода отсюда.

В конце концов, они находились в онкологическом диспансере.

— Присаживайся, — махнув на свободную коляску, сказал Тони.

Если честно, сесть в кресло-каталку довольно страшно. Одна только мысль, что можно сесть и никогда не встать пугала до чертиков. 

— Они чьи-то? — спросил Питер.

— Нет, они просто стоят. Мы тут такие гонки устраивали, ты бы видел, — усмехнулся Старк.

Сглотнув, Паркер подошел и неуклюже сел, умащивая длинные ноги. Тони ждал, покачиваясь туда-сюда. Несмотря на теплую погоду, на нем были длинные штаны и черный джемпер. Это все равно не скрывало тот факт, что он ужасно похудел. Волосы были при нем. От химиотерапии Тони отказался.

«Я не расстанусь со своей бородкой. И лысина мне не пойдет».

— Здесь милый ремонт, — оглянувшись, высказался Питер.

— Согласен, — кивнул Тони.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Нормально, — ответил он и улыбнулся, — мне даже дышать сладко.

Питер смотрел на него и не узнавал. Этот больной, худой мужчина с осунувшимся лицом, кругами под глазами и грустной улыбкой – кто этот человек? Железный Человек? Это не укладывалось в голове, и только голос Тони напоминал Питеру, с кем он говорит.

— Я поеду в Германию завтра, — заговорил Тони, сложив руки в замок.

— Уже завтра?

— Да. Самый ценный ресурс, который у меня сейчас есть, это не деньги, а время. Так что можешь гордиться, Тони Старк, страдая от неоперабельной опухоли головного мозга, решил с тобой поболтать. Это почетно.

Внутри что-то сжалось снова. Это всё до сих пор казалось какой-то нелепой, неудачной шуткой. Диспансер, Тони, рак.

— В Германии мне пообещали еще три месяца. А здесь только два. Так что выбор очевиден. Там, возможно, останусь до конца. У меня есть парочка заданий для тебя.

Подкатившись к окну, Тони взял с подоконника коричневый почтовый пакет. Вернувшись на место, он передал его Питеру. Пакет оказался довольно увесистый. 

— Э, нет! — воскликнул Старк, когда Питер собрался вскрыть его. — Не сейчас. Это на потом.

Питер посмотрел на этот почтовый конверт и с новым страхом осознавал, что значит «потом». Он поднял взгляд на Тони, и тому показалось, что перед ним не состоявшийся супергерой, взрослый парень, а снова тот пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, безнадежно влюбленный в своего кумира. Пит смотрел на него с надеждой. Тони не выносил такие взгляды, цинизм был бы по душе больше.

— Слушай, я не питаю иллюзий. Никакие медицинские новинки мне не помогут. Это всё Пеппер и Кэп… — Тони замолк на секунду, отвернулся. — Первое, о чем я хочу тебя попросить, это помогать по возможности Рори. Это не просто девочка. Она – мой приемник. Моё наследие. Возьми её под крыло, если будет нужно. Как я тебя когда-то. Второе – это то, что в пакете. Инструкции там будут, не волнуйся.

Он смотрел на Тони сквозь стекла модных очков без диоптрий, медленно и тяжело осознавая, что видит его таким, еще более-менее здоровым, последний раз, скорее всего последний раз слушает его голос, разговаривает. Горло больно, неприятно сжалось, и по щекам потекли большие, горючие слезы. Питер заплакал так тихо, что Тони даже не сразу понял, почему он молчит.

— Эй. Эй! Ну, ты что, — улыбнулся Старк и подъехал ближе, — чего ревешь? Перестань. Ты что, думал, я бессмертный?

Да. Да, он думал.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив даже не сразу заметил. Он зашел в комнату, медленно закрыл дверь. Прошел мимо полки, снимая с себя ремни, с виду сдерживающие его мускулатуру, но на самом деле на них просто крепился щит. Он не заметил его, потому что в мыслях был туман.

Бросив ремни на стул, Стив собрался снять верхнюю часть костюма, но замер, увидев на полке письмо. Оно стояло, в общем-то, на видном месте, подпираясь какой-то безделушкой. Опустив руки, Стив пару секунд просто смотрел на него, прежде чем взять.

На конверте не было ничего, кроме его имени, написанного маленькими черными буквами. Нахмурившись, он вскрыл его и прошелся до кровати, сел. Внутри оказался исписанный теми же чернилами лист. Стив прочел обращение и остановился. Руки его затряслись.

«Капитан Сосулька». 

Тони. Это невозможно. Просто невозможно. Он умер два месяца назад.

Несколько минут ушли на то, чтобы взять себя в руки. Чтобы слезы отступили. Стиву не хотелось читать, не хотелось. Если это правда, если это действительно от Тони, он потеряет последнюю возможность, последнюю весточку от него.

Через некоторое время жгучее желание снова ощутить Тони рядом с собой пересилило. Глубоко вдохнув, Стив взял листок в руки и начал читать.

«Капитан Сосулька,

Надеюсь, письмо до тебя дошло в целости и сохранности. Если я скажу, откуда тебе пишу, то ты мне не поверишь.

Как ни странно, я не попал в ад. Я не увидел ни Гитлера, ни Сталина, ни Томаса Де Торквемада. 

Когда они решали, куда мне пойти, оказалось, что хороших и плохих дел у меня поровну. Цифры сложились, самоуничтожились, получился ноль и в итоге – я невинен, как младенец.

Сказали, мне придется попробовать еще раз.

И пока не дойдет очередь, я буду здесь. Я не уверен, что это за место. Но тут туманно, холодно и почти нечем дышать. Мне попадались здесь только дети, взрослых нет. Стив, если это рай, то он пуст.

Я видел ангелов. Они почти такие же красивые, как ты».

Стив рассмеялся, понял, что не сдержит слез. Он вытер щеку плечом, чтобы слеза не упала и не попала на бумагу.

«Я много о чём думаю. Мне страшно интересно, как жизнь пойдет дальше, что откроют через пять, десять, двадцать лет. Я скучаю по Интернету. Отсюда ничего, ничего не видно, Стив! Никаких новостей. Как поживают Мстители? Как поживает мир? Как поживаешь ты, дорогой?

Не ругай меня, но я постоянно о тебе думаю. Вспоминаю, чтобы не забыть, я боюсь забыть. Как мы летали. Как ты катал меня на мотоцикле. Как кричал на меня. Как целовал, обнимал. Как чуть не убил. И пришел к выводу, что ты прекрасен, как рассвет, даже в порыве ярости.

Мне жаль, что мы так поздно поцеловались. Сколько потерянного времени! Сколько часов горячего, незабываемого секса. С тобой, дорогой, я впервые занимался любовью. И после того, как я рассказал тебе всё… Стивен. Ты любил меня, будто я хрустальный. Никогда этого не забуду.

Люблю вспоминать, как я лежал на тебе, и ты назвал меня котиком. Я спросил, почему кот. Ты ответил: "Потому что ты усатый, наглый и очаровательный".

Когда мы ели мороженое, ты всегда давал мне доесть рожок, кончик, наполненный шоколадом. Ты говорил, что не любишь сладкое. Прости меня, Стив. Я только сейчас понял.

Я люблю открытки, которые ты рисовал мне на праздники. Они лежат у меня во втором ящике стола. Все до единой. Возьми их.

Меня перестали мучить головные боли. Больше не тошнит, не кружится голова. Я вижу и слышу как раньше – без перебоев. Спокойно сплю. Я почти забыл, как это, мой милый. 

Мне больше не больно. Все прошло.

Спасибо тебе за всё. За твою поддержку, любовь, заботу. Твои советы, твои укоры. За то, что ты всегда прав. Даже когда неправ – прав. 

Не будь долго один. Несмотря на то, что я ревнив, особенно когда дело касается тебя, я прошу – не будь. Полгода погорюй и хватит с меня. 

А я буду любить тебя даже в следующей жизни, мой Капитан.

Твой Тони».

***

Питер ждал почти час, пока Стив выйдет из комнаты.

Кэп выглядел умиротворенным. Улыбался. Его мокрые ресницы склеились в иголочки.

Он вспоминал, как полетел в Германию. Полетел за ним, все бросив, чтобы убедить его не сдаваться, попробовать что-то еще. А вместо этого Старк убедил его поехать во Францию.

Тони сгорал на глазах. Старался этого не показывать. Выгонял его из номера, когда становилось слишком больно и сдержать крик не получалось. 

Но он был сильным до конца. Стив никогда не поймет, как может человек планировать собственные похороны и шутить о пошлости бархата во внутренней обивке гробов.

В больнице он капризничал, не хотел садиться в коляску. Просил, чтобы Стив поносил его на руках. Господи, он весил каких-то сорок пять килограмм.

Пеппер и Роуди успели с ним попрощаться. А Стив уже нет, хотя они говорили по несколько часов в день, когда Старк мог. Он осознал это только тогда, когда ему сказали, что Тони больше нет. 

— Твой? — Стив указал на точно такой же конверт в руках Питера. Тот кивнул. — Не хочешь читать?

— Он велел прочитать это, — Питер поднял письмо над столом, — «в ночь перед свадьбой».

Что ж, это было не за горами. Стив усмехнулся. Тони всегда был предусмотрителен.


End file.
